Confessions
by tsutanai shikaku
Summary: A one-shot fic where Sayo confesses to Sanosuke about how she has misjudged people all her life.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that's not mine. (i.e Sanosuke, Sayo, Rurouni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Romantan-, Shimabara.)

Authoress's note: This is a short fic I wrote about the moment where Sanosuke is rushing to get Sayo to the Doctor right before the scene where she -spoiler-, the scene where they're riding down the raft. And I don't want any complaints from those of you who haven't watched the Shimabara arc like, "Who's Sayo?", And, "You should tell who Sayo is at the beginning of the story." I'm not going to tell you who Sayo is, so for those of you who haven't watched the Shimabara arc, you'd best steer clear of this fic, because it contains some spoilers. This is my first time writing this type of fanfiction, so _please _review nicely and tell me what you think.

As Sanosuke frantically paddled the tiny boat that held Sayo and him, he began to think. _What if… _he thought as he continued to row down the river, _what if I can't save her? …No! _Sanosuke thought as he shook his head, forcing the thought to disappear back into the depths of his mind. _No! I won't let that happen!! _Sanosuke tightened his grip on the ore, and began to row the minute boat even more ferociously.

"Hold on, Magudalia! We're almost there! Just a little bit longer!" Sanosuke shouted out to the sickly woman. She did not reply. "Magadalia, please!" He pleaded, finally, Sayo replied with a weak cough. _Oh no! _He thought, he could feel the sweat began to drip down his face.

"Sano…suke…" Sayo said weakly, then coughed again.

"Magudalia…" Sanosuke replied gently.

"Thank you for… saving me…" Sayo said, smiling weakly. Even though Sano had his back turned to her, he could feel the gentle warmth of Sayo's smile, causing a smile to spread across his face.

"It's no problem." Sanosuke answered warmly as he turned his head and smiled at her. Sayo smiled back.

"No," she said, "I'm being such a burden."

"No!" Sanosuke said, almost yelling. "Magudalia, you're dyi-- you're sick! Magudalia, if I just leave you, who knows what'll happen to you!?" Sanosuke argued. Sayo smiled.

"Thank you, Sanosuke. You're such a kind person. I'm lucky to have… met you." Sayo informed, as she coughed weakly.

"Magudalia!" Sanosuke shouted, "don't say things like that! You're gonna live! I just know it!!" Sanosuke began to row the boat faster.

"Sanosuke…" Sayo was speechless. She recalled a time where her brother had told her that all non-Christians were evil, terrible people. And, sadly… she believed every word he told her. After all, those 'evil people' did kill both her parents, and all the other Christians of Shimabara years ago. She believed it all… up until she met Sanosuke.

"Think nothing of it." Sanosuke said, smiling. "Come on now, we're almost there." Sanosuke continued to row the boat.

"Sanosuke… I have… something to confess…" Sayo said in a low voice. Sanosuke slowed down his rowing to an almost complete stop.

"Con… fess?" Sanosuke asked as he turned to face Sayo, who had a unemotional look spread across her face. "What do mean by "confess"?

"I mean by…" Sayo stopped, and broke into a fit of small of coughs. When the fit stopped and she could talk again, she began her confession. "Sanosuke… up until now, I thought you were a sinner, an evil person because… because… you don't believe in Christ…" Sayo said in a low tone, lowering her head as she spoke.

"…Evil?" Sanosuke asked, a bit confused. "You thought I was evil because we didn't believe in the same god…" Sanosuke asked in a quiet voice.

"…Yes." Sayo said as she lowered her head.

"Why…?" He asked, staring at her. Then his eyes flashed violently. "Did Shougo tell you this!?"

"Onii-sama… he… yes, he told me this." Sayo stated, feeling guilty. "But please… don't get angry… please…."

Sanosuke nodded his head.

"However," Sayo started, "my point of view has changed… in fact, the whole way I feel, think… my emotions… they've all changed, Sanosuke. They have all changed because of you…" Sayo said, blushing.

"B-Because of… me?" Sanosuke blushed. _Did I really do something like that…?_

"Yes, because of you." Sayo said, smiling. "You… changed the way I think. Your kindness… and your self-less need to help those in need, it's not evil at all." Sayo said.

"No… I, uhh… Really?." Sanosuke fumbled with his words, trying to find the perfect ones to say.

"Yes." Sayo nodded. "Before I met you, I thought all people who weren't Christian were 'bad' because that's the saying that I had grown up with. But, meeting you… it's taught me… not to believe what others think and…to think for myself. And for that, Sanosuke, I thank you" Sayo smiled gently. "You've taught me one of life's greatest lessons."

"You're welcome, Magudalia." Sanosuke smiled back.

"Sanosuke… I will never forget the lesson you taught me." Sayo said, gently closing her eyes. "Never."


End file.
